A Very Special Gift
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine's sister Toph entrusts him with her daughter to look after meaning a lot of antics but he is up to the challenge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something I came up with, after listening to Tne song Flower of Go,d from Tangled the Musical and one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, Toph asks Constantine to raise her daughter whom he names Jewel but it means good things for him and Sneaker along with Nadya**

 **I hope yo guys like**

* * *

It was Winter and late at night which was very cold and like Siberia to humans but a certain female amphibian thief who happened to be the sister of the world's most dangerous frog Constantine was making her way to the house he, Nadya and Sneaker lived in carrying something in a basket

It was a female infant amphibian but it was her daughter and felt that her brother could take the kid in plus she knew that Sneaker could have fun having a siblimg.

Toph knocked on Tne door softly hearing it open, seeing Constantine there curious but after seeing what was in the basket, he understood letting her and the baby inside.

"I feel that you can help her, since I never planned to be a mother plus there is no way I'm leaving her at a shelter okay?" Toph said.

She knew her daughter would be safe from Dominic here with her brother and his family but Constantine was not happy that Tne Lemur had tried to take the I fant from Toph so woukd do his best.

"Okay, but this will be fun." he replied seeing a locket around the baby's neck.

Toph then kissed her forehead and then hugged Constantine before leaving, to do thieving mamimg Constantine smirk but saw the baby awake and curious.

"Aw hey sweetie, welcome to your forever home." Constantine said choked up but had her in his arms but she wasn't born blind like her mother feeding the infant milk.

It made the warm feeling he had when being with Nadya or Sneaker return but he didn't mind hoping he could be a good caretaker

* * *

Later that morning both Nadya and Sneaker were surprised seeing a blue-green skinned amphibian infant in Constantine's arms but saw him quietly explain.

"Wow, your sister must really love you to let you raise her kid." Nadya told her husband as Sneaker was curious but because her new siblimg was her aunt Toph's, she was happy wondering why Toph didn't want her kid but it hit a raw emotional nerve because her own birth mother hadn't the money to keep her, so knew how the infant felt.

"We need to give her an name, daddy." the six year old said.

Tne pervect name came to Constantine's mind, because the infant had been given to him by his sister to raise and babies were precious like jewels.

"Her name is Jewel, little thief." he replied

"Can I tell Yoko and the others about Jewel?" Sneaker asked making Nadya giggle.

"Yes, p,us I need to talk to your uncle." Constantine said.

They were going to Kermit's house but Constantine had Jewel in his arms plus had put a cloak on Jewel to keep her warm as Sneaker had ran inside getting her uncle and Yoko making them impressed as they all went inside.


	2. Comforting Jewel

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope people enjoy.**

 **Constantine is Getying used to being Jewel's caretaker and Sneaker is enjoying being a big sister**

* * *

"Wait, so this is Toph's kid but she gave her to you?" Kermit asked Constantine as Constantine was quiet and not being his usual self.

"S-She almost got captured by Dominic, that's why she gave Jewel to me." he told his cousin making Kermit see since Constantine had been double crossed by Dominic and Tbat had hurt.

"Hey, you are a good father as you take amazing care of Sneaker." Nadya told him.

"Yes, I want what is best for both her and Jewel." he replied.

Tbey were drinking coffee but Sneaker and Yoko were drinking hot cocoa but saw Jewel want some but saw marshmallows letting her have some seeing the infant liked them.

"Aw, did you see that?" Nadya asked as Constantine nodded along with Kermit.

"I would have thought Sneaker would be jealous, because of Jewel." Kermit said.

"I think because it's related to Toph, she's okay about it." Nadya said to her.

Kermit smirked hing that Constantine woukd be okay with Jewel because babies were different seeing Jewel bite his finger making Constantine chuckle.

"Oh, she's so my kid!" he said as Nadya smirked.

Kermit scowled at that knowing Jewel was just a baby so hadn't meant it but was cleaning the bite just in case

* * *

That early evening Constantine was in Sneaker's room but had his little thief on his lap after rough housing to calm her down telling a story but Sneaker had added to it involving a magical thief princess making Constantine smile.

"Well, Jewel is my sister and part of our family now, right?" Sneaker asked as he nodded stroking her long bangs that had grown more but it was soothing him.

"Daddy don't worry, the Lemur won't get Jewel or me so it's okay but that was why you were at uncle Kermit's house right?" Sneaker said seeing him nod hearing Jewel cry making both him and Sneaker on alert.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's got you." Constantine assured her making Sneaker smile because it was cute seeing her sister calm down.

They knew that Jewel would keep them up tonight but it was okay but Sneaker had schol so sighed but was having Jewel in his arms since she had imprinted with him and Sneaker but not with Nadya yet.

He was feeding Jewel milk from a bottle but burping her afterwards as Sneaker was watching smirking because her dad was pretty good with Jewel.

He was singing to her which was he,ping Jewel settle but it was cute because Sneaker knew her dad loved her and Jewel equally which made her happy kissing her sister's head seeing her out like a light, as Constantine put her in the crib ib his and Nadya's room.


End file.
